


Reaccurance

by ALaughingFreak



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: tf2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23403001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALaughingFreak/pseuds/ALaughingFreak
Summary: The battlefield was quieter than usual and eerily so. Sniper couldn't help but look for his teammates, but his fears have been realized...again and again.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Reaccurance

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is about 4 or 5 months old now as a draft and I just can't bring myself to edit it. Not a big fan of it and the only real way I can see to improve it is to just rewrite the whole thing and I couldn't be asked to honestly. That being said, though, I'd be more than willing to accept critique on this piece to improve my next.

It was unusual to hear silence with this team, but even stranger when in combat. There were always shouting, gunfire, explosions. There was never a moment that stood still. There was never a deafening silence that loomed over him, but today was a strange one. All Sniper could hear was his breathing and the distant howl of wind.

Where was everyone? Surely he was just... _ late _ , right? Maybe early? He lowered his gun with a small sigh.  _ Maybe they’re all back in spawn _ , he thought. Surely they’re somewhere. Who knows- maybe he got a sudden day off without anyone telling him. Then again no one really bothered him when in his camper- which is definitely a good thing. Mostly, anyway.

Sniper could only grumble as he left his post and toward the base. The air felt heavy and the only sound he heard was the soft echo of his steps bouncing off the hallway. He felt uneasy. Why did he feel so uneasy? The monotonous sound of him walking seemed to echo off the walls and scatter his head.

His steps abruptly stopped once he turned the corner into the main hall. At his feet were bodies. Soldier was flat on the ground near the walkway, his helmet nearby. Pyro and scout were against the wall, slumped over. Heavy and Demo were at the other end of the hall and looked like they were trying to crawl away before they went down. Sniper began to traverse the hall with hesitance as he made sure to be slow and careful, not wanting to make a sound.

_ What happened here _ , he wondered. Surely it had to be the enemy spy or something, right? How did he get in the base then…? He drew out his kukri as he stepped over the legs of his teammates, ready for anything.

Why haven’t they respawned yet?  _ Why haven’t they respawned yet? _ Are they pulling his leg or something? Surely they’ve been like this for a good while now, the blood had already dried.

He had some trouble getting by heavy since he took up most of the hallway but managed, thankfully. He stopped in his tracks, however, upon seeing Miss Pauling in the middle of the next hallway. She had one of Medic’s arms in her hand, the other holding a saw. As quickly as he noticed what was happening Ms. Pauling noticed him and dropped Medic’s arm. She seemed surprised to see Sniper.

“Oh, Mr. Mundy!” She said with a smile. He didn’t like that smile very much. 

Her expression was one that should seem calm and inviting, but being surrounded by his dead teammates definitely left a different impression. Sniper’s grip tightened around the handle as his anger rose. After all,  _ how could she do this? _ What reason is there to kill everyone off? Did someone violate their contract? Were they just done with them and tossing them away like used napkins?

Miss Pauling’s smile never faded as she reached for something at her side. Sniper took this as an opportunity and ran forward. Soon everything seemed to be in slow motion- or just him, rather. He felt like every muscle in his body was fighting against the air while Ms. Pauling seemed to move normally, almost perfectly. What was happening to him? This wasn’t like him at all. He always took the kill, always had the reflexes to fight back. He didn’t get to move far before he had a handgun pointed to his temple.

“Shame, really. The poison would have made cleaning up much easier.”   
  


“Poison?” Sniper snapped at her. “Why you damn- Why?” He tried to distract her, even for a moment to think of a way out. Talking sometimes helped when he was in a pinch, but those were rare moments. “Why would you-”

”Classified.” Her smile burned into his mind. The way her eyes seemed to mock him, to bore into him and scream just how idiotic he was to be here, to lose so easily. He hated it and couldn’t do a thing about it. Sniper moved in hopes he could turn this on Ms. Pauling. He was only met with a large bang and immediate blackness.

Just as quickly as he was gone, he was back. Sniper shot up, panicked out of his mind. He sighed with relief when he realized it was just another dream. He brought his rough hands through his hair and sat with his thoughts. That was the third time he had that dream that week and it was getting really annoying waking up at 3 AM, especially since he could never really fall back asleep afterwards.

Sniper pulled back his covers and climbed down from his raised bed. The camper floor was cold and the camper itself seemed so empty, like he wasn’t even there, like he shouldn’t be. He lazily walked over to his coffee maker and began making a pot for himself. He never drank much coffee but he definitely needed it on mornings like this. Decaf as usual.

Another sigh left his lips as he leaned against the counter. Sniper stared through the window, not looking at anything in particular. It was as dark as ever out and the moon couldn’t be seen from his side. He let his mind wander as he focused on the coffee maker’s sounds. He wished he didn’t dream, didn’t need sleep. If only.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure I wrote both characters insanely out of character and I know I should have more variety in the length of my paragraphs but frankly? For a first fanfic I don't think it went /too/ terribly bad, although it's really short with no real focus.


End file.
